Hot Chocolate and Christmas Snow With Friends
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Archie has been in love with Hazel for a very long time. But never has had the courage to say or do something about it.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters, just mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Since the curse was broken so much has happened to this once quiet little town of Storybrook. So they were all relieved when their wasn't some impending doom happening.

Taking a seat in Granny's diner Archie made sure he was in the right waitress' section "Hey Archie. Having a nice day?" Her raven hair was darker than a moonless night. It caused her porcelain skin to pop as well as her hazel eyes.

"Its been very lovely. How has your's been?"

Pulling out her pen and paper "No complaints to here. So the usual or something different today?"

"I'll go with the usual."

Not even bothering writing it down she knew it by heart "Ok, I'll go get you some coffee."

She attended to some customers before returning to him "I've been meaning to thank you for the dog bones. Pongo loves them."

"I'm glad." Filling up a cup of piping hot coffee "Did it actually freshen his breath or it still smell absolutely awful?" She laughed.

"Not much."

"Of course." The two shared a laugh.

"Hazel stop flirting with your boyfriend and serve the customers there food." The cook yelled.

Rolling her eyes "Were just friends and just because you cant get a lady to bat her eyes at you. Doesn't give you the right to be a sourpuss." Walking away from the table.

"Don't be ridiculous, women love me."

Grabbing the food "You are so delusional."

The weather was getting cold and everyone knew it was going to snow soon. Archie had just lit a fire and was now in the kitchen making himself some coffee.

Letting herself in as she usually did "Hey Archie, you home?"

"In the kitchen" Answering her back "Hazel what brings you here?"

Holding up his scarf "Forget something?"

"I was wondering where I left that."

"What would you do without your coolest friend ever?" Placing the scarf on the counter.

Grabbing two cups "Lose all my scarves."

"And your gloves, your glasses, keys. Oh and lets not forget the one time with Pongo." Hazel pointed out.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've put you out."

Motioning that she didn't want anything to drink "You have never done such a thing. Sorry to cut and run but I'm going home, a bath is calling my name. I just thought I stop by on my way home since I know that's your favorite scarf."

"Oh ok." Seeing her to the front door.

"I don't have to open tomorrow, how about I come and visit in the morning before my shift?"

Opening the door "That sounds good." He smiled.

The next day Archie had just come out of his house with two cups of coffee just as Hazel arrived "Thanks." Taking the cup "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything." Walking next to her as they walked to Granny's.

"What do you think of Little John?"

Gulping down some of his drink "He seems like a nice person. Robin Hood has a group of good men."

"Well he asked me out yesterday."

Men have always asked Hazel out, it was nothing new. But it didn't stop a little sting in Archie's heart when she would tell him. The two have always shared everything. Hazel even spent every night at his place for about a month after he was returned after being taken, which everyone thought he had died. She claimed that it was she wanted to make sure he was ok. But Archie could tell she had missed him.

But after everything including the few boyfriends Hazel had who broke her heart "What did you tell him?" He was always there for her.

"I told him I'll think about it."

"You don't sound so thrilled."

"I'm tired of being asked out because the guy just wants to get in my pants."

Reaching a crosswalk "Maybe with him it might be different." Archie's brain screamed a what were you doing? Tell her how you feel, this is your perfect moment.

"Possibly. I just sometimes feel like I should just swear off men all together and become a lesbian." Archie spit out the coffee in his mouth . Hazel laughed "Sorry Archie. I just wish it was easier to find someone."

His brain screamed again that this would be a good time to say something, tell her how you feel "Well you'll never know what Little John really wants till you give him a try."

"You are right, I should." Reaching Granny's "Hey I have tomorrow off. You want to do some Christmas shopping with me?" Mad at himself for not being able to speak up about how he feels he nodded yes.

Ruby and Hazel had closed the diner about an hour ago. They were now doing the last little tid bits of their side work before calling it a night.

"Saw your boyfriend walking you to work today." Ruby joked as she wiped down the counter.

Placing the chairs upside down on the tables "We are not together like that."

"Come on Hazel he so likes you."

"That's because were friends. You have to like your friends."

Ruby shook her head at her dear friend and co-worker "He has had it bad for you for as long as I can remember." Making her way over to the booths.

"Archie needs to find some sweet and caring, someone like Belle. Not someone like me who has been around the block a few times. And that's if I was interested." Getting the broom.

Looking over at her "Did you just refer to yourself as a slut?"

"No but thanks for calling me one." Beginning to sweep "I'm just saying that he needs a sweet girl."

"Than at least throw the poor guy a bone and sleep with him at least once. He deserves that." Ruby suggested.

Hazel glared at Ruby "What in your right mind makes you think that man does one night stands?"

"How do you know he doesn't?" Arching her eyebrow.

Going back to sweeping "Because this is Archie we are talking about. Probably the nicest guy you and I will ever know."

"You cant deny it though. You have been wondering what it would be like, ever since you had that sex dream about him."

Chewing on her lip, Hazel spun to Ruby "And you swore you would never breath a word to anyone."

"Not a word, but seriously Haze. He's wanted to jump your bones for some time now. He's probably has had a few sex dreams about you."

"At least I don't have whales lusting after me." She threw out, returning to her broom.

Going back behind the counter "All right, I get it. I'll shut up now." Grabbing their purses from under the counter.

"I'm doing some Christmas shopping tomorrow. Want to join?" Coming back with their jackets.

"The doctor coming?"

Bundling up "He is."

"I believe I'll pass." The two left Granny's heading their separate ways.

Archie was at Hazels front door the next day "You know you don't have to knock. You are more than welcome to let yourself in."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

Closing the door behind her "We are way to good a friends that you have to respect boundaries. Well that respectful." Taking the coffee he brought her.

"I really don't mind."

Peering over her cup "If you say so. So is there anywhere you wanted to go for Christmas presents?"

"I can basically get all mine where ever you are getting yours. Maybe you can help me pick out a few."

"That'll be fun." Hazel smiled. Archie loved days where it was just them, where it felt like they were in there own little world.

Even though they were Christmas shopping it was more just Hazel shopping and her asking for his opinion. Which to him everything she picked was beautiful.

They had just walked out of one of the shop when it started to snow "First snow." Archie smiled as the two looked up.

"How exciting." Hazel grinned.

That night after Archie saw Hazel home he returned a few hours later. He brought over stuff for hot chocolate and the small marshmallows Hazel loved. He knew all to well that she loved to sit on her porch swing under a warm blanket with her hot chocolate and watch the snow fall.

Archie was at a loss for words when Hazel opened the door. She was in a deep purple color baby doll dress that almost looked blue. While her hair hung loose and in large curls "Hey what brings you here? Everything ok?"

Quickly finding his words "Oh yes. I just came by for…"

She saw the hot chocolate "Oh Archie I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind today, we were having so much fun. I have my date with Little John tonight. Maybe we could do this another night." She suggested.

Shaking it off "It's ok. Their will be others. You are probably out anyway, why don't you hold onto these for us." Feeling stupid and extremely embarrassed, Archie handed her the stuff before quickly rushing off.

Hazel was happy that Little John didn't take her to Granny's, she spent enough time there "So back in the Fairy Tale world who are you?" He asked half way through their meal.

"Do you know the story of the headless horseman?"

"Just that he is a creature riding a black horse and he has no head. And wherever he is, death is sure to follow."

Holding up her fork as she spoke "Well that's my dad and he was human once. He was an amazing man and so kind, he'd help anyone who needed it. No questions asked. Than he found out my mom, his wife of many years was cheating on him with one of his really good friends. And he lost it. Anger consuming him he made a bad choice and decided to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Now he's the headless horseman."

"You must have been so hurt when he did that."

Shaking her head "I wasn't. I understand where he was coming from. My father adored my mother to no end. Their wasn't anything he would of done for that women. He'd move mountains for her if she asked him to. You only find love like that once in your life, if you are lucky."

"It's so odd to know that thing was human once."

"Love can make people do crazy things." Little John nodded in agreement.

Archie stirred feeling Pongo licking his face "What is it boy? Do you want to go out?" He yawned reaching for his glasses, he could tell before he even put them on it was late.

"I just let him out. So I don't think it's that." Hazel smiled as she sat at the end of his bed still in date cloths from earlier.

Sitting up "What are you doing here?"

"Come to watch the snow with my best friend." Handing him a mug of hot chocolate.

Looking over to his clock "It's 12:30 at night Hazel."

"Best time to watch." Pongo jumped off the bed with Haze as she made her way out the room. Archie was soon to follow.

Joining her in the window seal "We could of done this another time." He suggested.

"Since when are you such a sourpuss?" Bringing her drink up to her lips as she smiled.

Watching her "When you get me up at 12:30 at night." Archie yawned.

"You secretly love it." The two drank their hot chocolate as they watched the snow "Are you excited for the Christmas party the town is having this year?"

"I am. I think it will be a lovely thing to have after everything that has happened since the curse broke."

Scratching Pongo's head when he came by "I cant wait. It's going to be so much fun."

Some more silence fell between the two "When do you see Little John again?" Archie finally asked.

"How do you know I'm seeing him again?"

"Because if you weren't you would of said something about it. You do it every time with a guy."

Tilting her head at him "I do?" Archie nodded a yes "Oh I'm sorry I do that."

"We have been friends for a very long time Hazel. I know you all to well."

"That we have and I'm seeing him again next week even though I feel it's only to try and get in my pants."

"You always think that."

Feeling her foot fall asleep "Because it's usually that." Moving her leg to stretch out her foot "But in the spirit of Christmas I am going to try and be less waiting for the second shoe."

"Whatever makes you happy I'm happy for you."

Setting her empty cup aside "I don't know what I do without you. Because I hate to think there was a time we weren't friends."

Archie had thought about that everyday since the curse was broken. It had pained his heart every time to think their was moments in his life they didn't know each other.

Looking over at Hazel he found that she had fallen asleep on him. Quietly getting up Archie covered her before going back up to his room and back to bed.

Ruby was on her run when she came by Archie's as Hazel came walking out "Isn't that the same outfit you had on yesterday?" Her eyes got big as she gasped "You finally had a one nightstand with Archie! Wait, didn't you have a date with someone else last night?"

"Yes, no and yes." Closing the gate behind her "I went to Archie's after the date to watch the snow and have hot chocolate. I fell asleep in the window seal."

Stretching her arms as she walked with Hazel "How was the date?"

"Alright. He was nice and didn't run away when I told him who I was."

"You don't tell people that on first dates!"

Giving her a sheepish look "He asked. But I'll see ya at work and tell you the rest of the date there." Hazel waved heading up her walkway to her house.

Hazel and Little John began hanging out more as the days passed. As that happened Archie didn't see much of Hazel. But it didn't stop her from calling him all the time for random things or just to say hi. Not matter what if she didn't get to see him she made an effort to at least call him whenever she gotten a boyfriend, just to let him know she didn't forget about him.

It was a long day for Hazel who pulled a double shift that day. She was tired and her feet ached. All she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath with some tea, than hit the hay.

"You look exhausted." Archie had taken Pongo for his usual walk.

"So exhausted. And if I didn't feel like I smelled like fried food I'd go straight to bed."

"If it helps any, you smell just fine."

Sticking her hands in her pockets "Any luck I can get my favorite person in the whole wide world over a for a foot massage?" Scrunching her nose.

"What about Little John?"

Linking her arms with him "He is not my best friend. And you know me, I love to be around people who'll understand my gibberish."

"Well Pongo has missed it." Hazel gave him a light nudge as she laughed at Archie's joke.

Hazel got roped into helping with decorating and setting up for the Christmas party the town was having. She didn't want to but she couldn't tell Mary Margaret no. That lady was nothing but nice and helpful to everyone.

Hazel finished her morning shift and was now just resting some before going over to see what else Mary Margaret needed her to do. Sitting at the counter at Granny's Hazel munched on her French fries, while counting her tips.

"How bummed is Archie now that you are seeing Little John?" Ruby smiled from behind the counter.

"Why would he be bummed?"

"Just because we are friends and hangout a lot, does not mean he likes me like that."

Leaning on the counter "You are way to close to him and it's causing you to be blind to it all. And as your coolest friend ever, plus the spirit of Christmas. You need to hear this, you two belong together."

"Don't be silly."

"Trust me, we have always been there for each other. But he has always been there for you the way others cant." Ruby left to go take care of the people who just walked in.

As Hazel left Granny's Archie was leaving his office "Heading home?"

"I wish but I have to go see what else Mary Margaret needs me for with the Christmas party."

"I'm heading that way. I'll walk with you."

"That would be great." Moving hair off her face "Oh my word so Ruby said the most bizarre thing to me today."

Placing his hands in his pockets "What was it she said?"

"She has been saying for sometime that you like me more of a friend. But today she told me that you are crazy for me. Also because we are so close I'm blind to it but we belong together. Which is bizarre because if you did you would of told me right?"

Archie was internally flipping out. Before him was the love of his life, his world. But he felt she was to good for him and he'd rather be near her and friends then spend a moment without her. He was so happy when Mary Margaret walked up needing Hazel now.

Looking back at her friend before leaving him "Archie remember, you can always tell me anything. I'm going to love my best friend no matter what." He watched her walk away knowing she spoke the truth. Even if she felt he'd never deserve her. He was him after all.

"I hope you don't find this intrusive but I'm surprised that you are with Little John. Dr. Hopper so likes you." Mary Margaret brought up.

"What's with everyone today? You are the second person to tell me this. If this was true why hasn't he said anything after all this time?" Hazel took the stuff she was given to display and left.

Moments later Archie found Mary Margaret on his door step inviting her in "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Hazel."

"Oh." Messing with his glasses some.

Holding up her hands "It is obvious to everyone but Hazel you are head over heals for her. Why haven't you said something to her?"

"I like her as a friend."

Her hands went to her hips "Seriously Archie? What are you so afraid of? You couldn't find someone more perfect for you. And visa versa."

"She'll never see me other than her best friend."

"How do you know? Have you ever told her how you felt?"

Shaking his head "Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? You either told her or you didn't."

"Just forget it. Things are fine the way they are."

"You deserve to be with the one you love."

Shaking his head at her "I know she will never feel that way towards me. Being friends is the best thing for me."

"How do you know that if you don't try?"

Opening the door "I don't deserve her, it's as simple as that."

"But you've got to try!" Mary Margaret pushed as Archie shut the door in her face.

Hazel was changing the bulbs that were out on the lights before hanging them up when she saw Mary Margaret walk by "You went to go talk with Archie didn't you?"

"How can you not see that he loves you?"

"If that was true, why hasn't he said anything? He knows he can tell me anything, I've told him so."

"He doesn't think he deserves you."

Finishing the strand of lights she was on "Why is everyone all of sudden interested in Archie and me? Everyone is saying he's had feelings for me for like ever. Why now? Are you all so bored without a crisis going on you feel the need to meddle in my life?"

"Ok I'm finish, what else do you need for me?" David joined the two.

"You can check for burnt lights. I'm out."

Watching her leave "What's wrong with Hazel?" David asked.

"She's mad because I stuck my nose in where it doesn't belong." Mary Margaret sighed.

Giving his wife a kiss on the cheek "Its what you do. And what you'll keep doing till you get the result you want."

"I just don't get it. Why wont Hazel see how much Archie adores her?"

"She probably doesn't feel the same way and doesn't want to discuss it."

"Why though?"

Taking his wife's hand "She probably doesn't want to ruin what they have. Friendships can be destroyed by such things if it doesn't work out." Kissing her hand before picking up Hazels job.

Mary Margaret felt a twinge of guilt for what she did, David was right thought. What if Hazel didn't feel the same way and she probably ruined two peoples friendships by pushing this.

Archie returned to his chair by the fire after making some tea. Not long after finding his spot in his book he heard someone let themselves in and knew immediately who it was. Pongo giddily went to greet Hazel.

"Dude what the hell?" Sitting across from him while Pongo returned to his spot.

"What's wrong?"

"Every year on this day you come over and we enjoy hot chocolate, Pongo plays with the toys I got him. We play a few games, make a nice meal for dinner than open presents. Why are you here reading instead of over at my place?"

"I thought you might be with Little John."

Archie saw the face she was making and knew it all to well. He knew all her faces by heart and this one was the one that she didn't believe him for one second "You are hiding from me because of what everyone is saying and because Mary Margaret came to talk with you."

"Maybe it's a sign. A sign that we spend to much time together and we should spend less time so we can live separate lives."

"Don't be silly, signs are for fortune tellers and mystics. And we do have separate lives. Its just the free time we get we like to spend it together because we enjoy each others company." Getting up from her seat "Now since you blew most of the day away, here." Handing him his present "We are doing things differently this year."

Archie reached into the bag pulling out a pocket watch. His eyes shot up to Hazel "I cant take this. This was your fathers."

"I want you to have it. You deserve it." She smiled warmly at him "Now where is my present?" She impatiently asked.

"Always the impatient one. But you are going to have to wait a little longer. I don't have it yet." Truth be told he felt ridiculous over what he got her and didn't want to give it to her.

Pouting some "I always looked forward to what you get me. It better be epic because its late."

Hazel stayed till late into the night with Archie as they played their traditional games. It was moments like these that Archie wished would go on forever. Just them as they laughed and Hazel would tell him about the gossip she heard at Granny's. He wasn't one for it but he didn't mind hearing it from her. Hazel never talked about it to spread gossip, it was more she found it humorous people got worked up over such things.

Archie saw Hazel to the door "Hey before I leave I want to tell you this. I don't know if what everyone is saying is true. And Ruby maybe right and were so close I'm blind to it. But whatever it is you don't feel like telling me, remember you can when you ready. And no matter what, we will work through it. Together."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Because just like you know me I know you. Especially you tells." Slipping on her beanie "See you tomorrow at the dance." Hazel called as she left the house.

The next day Archie dreaded having to attend the Christmas party. He didn't want to face the whispers as people talked about his feelings towards Hazel. Or the fact Hazel was going to be arriving to the party with Little John. But he also knew that not going would make things even worse. So he was going to have to suffer being present to this thing alone.

The place they had the Christmas party every year was as usual beautifully decorated. The moment you walked through the doors you stepped into a winter wonderland. Everyone was in awe at the decorations this year. Granted everyone was every year.

The party was in full swish when Archie arrived and he was secretly happy going unnoticed for the most part "When did you start sneaking around?" Hazel moved in front of him.

Everything paused as he looked upon her. Hazel wore her dark forest green strapless silk dress. He thought she looked perfect as always but an angel when she wore that. He also knew that it was her favorite dress she had "I wasn't sneaking."

"If you say so. Here." She handed him the second cup of punch she was holding.

Taking it "Where's Little John?"

"He is around. Come on I'll show you all the hard work I've done."

"Since when do you do hard work?"

Hazel laughed "There is my friend I know and adore." It didn't take her long to show him around.

Later that night Ruby pulled Hazel away, leaving Archie alone at the table the two were sitting at. Little John soon took Hazel's empty seat "Can I talk with you for a second?" He asked.

Archie sat up a little straighter figuring it was about Hazel "Sure, what is it?"

"We both know what this is about. And we both know how great she is…." Great wouldn't be the word to describe Hazel. But he nodded letting the man before him continue "But I'm not stupid as well as I don't pretend I know her like you do. Though I do know when someone is unaware of how they feel…" Archie patiently waited as Little John took a giant gulp of his drink "Hazel doesn't realize it but she loves you."

"As a friend, she has told me herself."

"That's the thing she is unaware of."

"I don't see how that's possible."

Little John finished off his drink "I believe she has convinced the love she has for you is because you are good friends. But it goes way beyond that and not many people get what you two have, she just refuses to acknowledge it."

"We are just good friends. You have nothing to worry about." Archie felt like he wasn't that convincing.

"Trust me I'm not worried. Hazels a nice women and her intentions were good. But she belongs to you and has long before I came around. Hazel just doesn't know it because you two in her eyes will always be friends because nothing has been done about it."

Archie had enough and was now heading back home when he heard his name being called. Hazel had caught up with him "What's wrong? Everyone said you just got up and left after talking with Little John. Did he say something to upset you?"

"No, I'm just tired and want to go home."

"I'll walk you home." She smiled.

Shaking his head "Don't. Go back to the party and have fun."

"Its not fun without you."

It started to snow lightly as Archie smiled looking at Hazel, he could smell her perfume which was faint. It was lilac, the stuff he gave her for her birthday awhile back. He thought Hazel looked absolutely breath taking before him. Getting caught up in the moment he leaned forward. His lips gently touched hers for a brief second.

Quickly taking a step back "I….I'm sorry." Archie stammered.

"So it is true! Everything everyone has been saying is true?"

He was immediately regretting this kiss. In that split second he ruined their friendship. Feeling foolish and so embarrassed Archie walked away without answering her "Stupid, that was so beyond stupid." Archie mumbled to himself as he walked up to his house "Why did you listen to them? You ruined everything." Archie stopped on his porch, not wanting to go in just yet.

Hazel caught up with him "Since when?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"Why have you never told me?"

"I didn't wan tot ruin our friendship because I knew this feeling was one sided. It was easier to ignore it than let you know."

Taking a deep breath she let it out through her nose "Ruby's right, they all are, I was to blind to see it because I'm so close to you."

"Hazel this is not the time for teasing, it's not funny."

"Archie I gave you my heart a long time ago and never realized it till now."

A wave of relief washed over him. He waited so long to hear her say such a thing. Finally getting his courage when he looked at her to see her smiling at him "I have completely fallen for you Hazel. Everything you do, everything you say, everything you are. You're my first thought in the morning when I wake up, you are my last thought before going to bed, and you're almost every thought in between."

"I should of known better. I should of saw I was in love with you. Because even when I've spent a whole day with you. I miss you the second you leave my side."

Archie walked over cupping Hazel's face with one hand "I have waited so long to hear you say those words." He told her before kissing her which Hazel returned the gesture. Pulling away Archie had her wait there before coming back out "I lied when I said I didn't have your present. I was just to embarrassed after you gave me your father's pocket watch."

"This can wait, I've already gotten the best gift I could ever have." Hazel pulled Archie back for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated. Merry Christmas.<strong>


End file.
